<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daniel Sousas Questions of the Future by Highclasstrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922369">Daniel Sousas Questions of the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash'>Highclasstrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, crack idea, i wrote this in one day, with a hint of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy was right, his brains did feel like they were melting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Sousa &amp; Jemma Simmons, Daniel Sousa &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Deke Shaw &amp; Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daniel Sousas Questions of the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel Sousa was supposed to be a highly trained spy, not a passenger on the wildest ride of the century.  So, after jumping through time for the second time that day with no idea what the were doing, he thought it was time for a word with the person in charge.</p><p>Loud words.  He had had a long day- or, twenty years, however that worked.</p><p>"So, you're screwing with time and you have no idea what you're doing?!"  Daniel yelled at Simmons, the woman in charge.  Coulson said she could explain everything.  The man who picked them up in a car earlier was standing behind her, stoic as ever.</p><p>"Hey, back off!"  Suddenly, a body was between Daniel and Simmons.  It was the man in the red athletic suit, the one kidnapped by Malick in 1955.  "She's trying."</p><p>Daniel returned his gaze to Simmons, "that's not good enough!  You're playing with matches and burning the house down!"  He tried to step forward but was stopped by the other mans arm.</p><p>"Leave her alone!"  The other man yelled back as he pushed Daniel away.</p><p>"Not until I get some answers."  He finally looked at this man.  "Lives are at stake!  I was taken out of my time for this-!"</p><p>"Yeah, we all were!"  The man yelled back, stunning Daniel into silence.  "We all were."  He repeated, quieter.</p><p>Then Mack came in and they started hashing out a plan, and Daniel and Daisy got kidnapped by a kid.  So he kind of forgot about any argument he had.</p><p>He woke up with his hands tied up in the back of a stupidly designed car.  He knew it was stupid because he woke up to Daisy Johnson using her superpowers to knock the boy out.</p><p>"Who designed this thing?"  Daniel asked as he climbed into the passenger seat from where he was previously tied up.  "It's so impractical."</p><p>"I know."  Daisy mumbled and pushed the boys unconscious body out of the car and started driving.  "But convenient, sometimes."</p><p>They drive to the Malick residence, where the jet was still parked in the backyard.</p><p>Rodriguez and the man who yelled at Daniel earlier were running out towards the jet and met Daisy and him there.</p><p>"Wheres Malick?"  Daisy asked as they all ran into the jet.</p><p>"Why are you guys here?  Don't you have to-" Rodriguez was cut off by a rumble in the Earth.  They all looked at Daisy, who shook her head.</p><p>Then they say the rocket, coming up from the middle of the lake. </p><p>"Deke, can you still fly these?"  Daisy ran to the co-pilot seat and buckled herself in.</p><p>The other man -- Deke -- ran to the pilot's seat and put on a headset, "of course I can."</p><p>"We can't let that thing get to space."  Rodriguez closed the ramp and sat down in one of the seats, Daniel followed her example.  "Call Mack!"</p><p>And then the rocketship exploded in mid air.  They all watched in silence for a moment.  Then the jet shook slightly as it took off the ground. </p><p>Deke was flying and talking on the radio frantically.  Daisy was talking just as fast into her radio, pressing buttons and flicking switches even faster.  In front of them, they watched the Zephyr become visible and evade missiles being shot at it.</p><p>"Mack ordered us to not engage."  Deke filled Daniel and Rodriguez in after everything calmed down slightly.  He was flying them into a wooded area just outside the town.  "We have to wait here for further instructions."</p><p>The flying was smooth, but the landing was jerky and way too fast.  Despite this fact, both women complimented Deke on his flying.</p><p>"When did you learn to fly?"  Daniel leaned forward and breathed deeply, happy he was still alive.</p><p>"2019,"  Deke took off the headset and stood up, "so, last week."  He walked over and sat heavily in the seat next to Rodriguez, who gave his leg a gentle pat.</p><p>"Why didn't Coulson and May flood the base?"  Daisy stood up from her seat and looked at all of them.  "And where's Malick?"</p><p>"Mack's parents are in holding in the Lighthouse," Rodriguez held up the yellow envelope she brought with her, "they would have died."</p><p>Daisy raced over and took the envelope, looking over the contents.  Daniel unbuckled himself, "and Malick?"</p><p>Rodriguez and Deke shared a look.</p><p>"Dead."  They both said at the same time. </p><p>"Dead?"  Daisy looked up from the pictures in the envelope.  "How?"</p><p>The two looked at each other, neither of them answered.</p><p>"Yo-Yo."  Daisy said sternly.  "What hap-"</p><p>"I shot him."  Deke said, as if to nobody in particular.  His face was set in a cold, uncaring expression, nothing like Daniel had seen from him before this.  "Took me forty-five years, but I followed orders."</p><p>And then an argument broke out between Daisy and Deke.  Daisy started yelling, and then Deke yelled back, and they were both on their feet and gesturing wildly.</p><p>They both stopped when the radio crackled to life, and then they were working seamlessly again to get the jet up in the air.</p><p>Daniel shot Rodriguez a confused look when the dynamic changed almost instantly.  Rodriguez shrugged and leaned back in her chair.</p><p>Back on the Zephyr was somehow worse. </p><p>Daniel watched as Deke gave Simmons a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then roll his eyes as soon as Mack started scolding him for committing murder.</p><p>"He was supposed to die six years ago, I don't see the big deal."  Deke said, walking out of the lab in the direction of the bunks. </p><p>"You're supposed to be born in a hundred years, but you're here right now!"  Mack followed, looking equal parts furious and exhausted.</p><p>After a few minutes of refreshing and thinking, Daniel sat himself down in a chair next to Simmons' work station in the lab.  "Wild day."</p><p>She hummed in acknowledgment, typing away on her keyboard.</p><p>"Listen," Daniel sighed and leaned forward, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier.  I was even more confused than I am now, and I was shouldn't have taken it out on you."</p><p>"It's fine, Agent Sousa."  Simmons was acting calmer now.  "Don't worry about it."</p><p>Daniel huffed a laugh.  "I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about your boyfriend."</p><p>Simmons almost froze.  "My . . . ?"  She glanced at her left hand.</p><p>"Deke?"  Daniel tried to clarify.  "He got real defensive of you earlier, and he killed Wilfred Malick today.  I think me might have a few anger issues."</p><p>This time, Simmons did freeze.  "You're talking about Deke.  Deke Shaw."  She said, as if to herself.</p><p>"Yeah, who else?"  Daniel frowned in confusion.</p><p>Simmons had a look in her eyes, somewhere between brokenness and exhaustion.  She signed and turned to face him.  "Well-"</p><p>"Jemma!"  Rodriguez walked in, her face filled with concern.  "Daisy and I think you should talk to Deke."</p><p>"The words I would use are: <em>control</em><em> your grandson</em>."  Daisy followed and hoisted herself up to sit on an empty table. </p><p>Simmons pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.  "Why?"</p><p>"He listens to his <em>Nana</em> more than anyone else."  Daisy tried--and failed--to lighten the situation with a joke.  When it didn't work, she continued, somewhat sheepishly.  "And, you know, he loves you and values your opinion of him."</p><p>Simmons nodded slowly.  "Yes, I guess that makes sence."  She turned away from the giant screen.  "Call me or Enoch if anything happens.  Anything at all."</p><p>When the door closed behind her, Daniel finally broke his stunned silence. </p><p>"Grandson?"  He looked up at the women from his chair.  "He's her <em>grandson</em><em>?!</em>"</p><p>Daisy and Rodriguez (or, Yo-Yo, apparently) exchanged an amused look.  They both nodded.</p><p>Daniel pointed at the door, his mind going back to the state of complete shock from just hours ago.  "<em>How?!</em>"</p><p>"When we were in 2017 in our original timeline, Enoch sent us to the future."  Daisy frowned when she heard her own words.  "Even <em>farther</em> in the future.  2091."</p><p>"Deke was there," Yo-Yo jumped in to help explain, "and he accidentally got sent back to our time with us."</p><p>"And then he learned that Jemma and Fitz are his grandparents."  Daisy finished with a smile.</p><p>"I apologized to them when I found out."  Yo-Yo smiled down at her hands.</p><p>"Who . . . ?"  Daniel looked between them.  Now theres a person named Fitz?</p><p>"Jemmas husband."  Daisy answered.  "They can't be together or the Chronicoms will find us."</p><p>"At least, that's what she tells us."  Yo-Yo shrugged.  "It's easier to understand if you don't know everything."</p><p>Daniel was still trying to wrap his head around the farther in the future part, and the grandson part.  Basically, all the parts.</p><p><em>You're supposed to be born in a hundred years, but you're here right now,</em> Mack had said to Deke.  At least that part made sence, now.</p><p>Daisy was right, his brains <em>did</em> feel like they were melting.</p><p>These people may have saved Daniels life, but they may end up being the death of him after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>